


Toy Box

by valorikei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Beads, College, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Female Masturbation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Questioning Bisexuals, Roommates, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Tickling, Vibrators, interrupted masturbation, more sex in later parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/valorikei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia heard from a mutual friend that her stoic, apathetic roommate Anya actually has a collection of sex toys in her room. Left to her own thoughts, Amelia gets all kinds of flustered just thinking about them and has to go investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Box

“Oh my god, Francine,  _ shut up _ ,” Amelia groaned into her phone with a laugh, rolling her eyes when one of her best friends tried to defend herself and her statement. Amelia laughed every protest off with a cheeky grin, her sides starting to ache from how long she had been rolling on her couch giggling. “There’s no way someone like  _ her _ would have things like  _ that! _ ”

“I’m being serious, Amélie!” Francine insisted, Amelia quieting down just enough so her friend could get more than two words out. She didn’t pay Francine much mind as her friend babbled away through the phone, the flirty blonde toying with one of her curly ringlets absentmindedly as she hummed and thought about what she wanted to eat for dinner that night. “The other day when I was helping her rearrange her room, remember? They were in this little box she tried to get to before I did.”

“What, really?” Amelia hesitated, sitting up on the couch. Maybe Francine really wasn’t joking…

And then the mental image of Anya dressed down to her granny panties on her bed with a big fake shlong in her hands was too much for Amelia to handle, and she burst out laughing again in earnest, just the thought of it so ridiculously funny she couldn’t help herself!

“You’re such a liar, Franny pants,” Amelia teased, stretching her free arm up over her head with a grunt and a satisfied sigh. Francine made a disgruntled noise and then hung up on her, Amelia taking a long moment to register that someone had actually  _ hung up  _ on  _ her. _ Scowling and scrunching up her nose, she tossed her phone aside with a grumpy little huff. “Rude.”

Flopping one more time back down to the couch and grumbled again, keeping her eyes shut for a long moment before slowly opening them up. It just… there was just no way! No way, no way, no way! Anya? No, no way. Maybe she had a boyfriend or two in high school--- no, even that felt weird. Anya? No.

“It’s just impossible!” Amelia exclaimed to the empty air, sitting up and walking towards her own bed where it was set up pushed to the far side wall of the little shared dorm room. Anya got the bedroom and Amelia got the living room, seemed fair. Amelia was the more social one anyway, always having a friend or two over or spreading out all of her homework all across the tables so she could stare at it and not do it… and Anya mostly got home and went straight to her room like a reclusive cat, spending hours just cooped up in there by herself… with…  _ toys _ ….?

“There’s just no way,” Amelia murmured quietly to herself, feeling a little hot the more and more she thought about it. What kind of toys would a girl like Anya have, anyway? Just your generic thin dildo, maybe a little clit vibe-- yeah, that sounded like Anya. Then again, Amelia didn’t even know Anya that well… What if she was into more of the kinky stuff, like anal beads and plugs and--

Blushing uncontrollably, Amelia glanced warily at her own drawer, lamenting the one toy she had finally had the courage to order online from herself, the cheap thing being wonderful fun but easy to break and therefore useless to her after about a solid week of continued use. Resting her hands against her bedframe, she slowly glanced back at Anya’s room, the plain white door innocently shut in place. Maybe… maybe she could…

“No! No, come on, Mels, that’s snooping,” she scolded herself under her breath, muttering for a moment longer as she stared intently back at her bedframe. All the same though… Maybe... 

A tremble shuddered up her spine, her skin prickling with flustered embarrassment and almost morbid curiosity, thoughts racing into a dizzying blur of excitement. Sweat boiled under her skin as her heart hammered away like a fast-paced metronome, dictating just how quickly her feet needed to march over to Anya’s door and turn the knob. What was she even doing?  _ This was an invasion of privacy! _ Her mind tried to reason and rationalize with her, but it was all for naught, Amelia finding herself standing awkwardly in the middle of Anya’s cozy and tidy little room.

“Alright, if I was a box of sex toys, where would I hide?” Amelia posed the rhetorical question to the air, looking all around at the comfortable space. Anya’s pinkish cream room was sparsely decorated, a kitten calendar hanging over a neat desk with an idle laptop charger and cup of colored gel pens, a string of twinkling Christmas lights strung around the ceiling. Anya’s bed sat opposite the window, her dark purple sheets neatly folded and tucked in around the edges, a creamy pillow fluffed on top of them. The whole room smelled sweet, almost like vanilla cupcakes with cinnamon sticks, or maybe even lavender.

“Shit girl, you been burning candles in here or something?” Amelia scrunched her nose at the possible rule breaking, but didn’t mind too much because, well shit, that smelled nice. Everything about Anya’s room was soft and girly and comfortable, like a rose-dusted tint blanketed everything. Refocusing on her unbelievable mission, Amelia headed first for the closet, sliding the door open and poking her nose into it, pushing aside Anya’s small assortment of coats of various lengths and simple summer dresses to get a better look at the stack of shoe boxes balanced upwards from the floor. “Hmm… nope.”

The closet door thumped softly when she slid it back in place, her curly golden ringlets bouncing against her cheeks when she whipped her head sharply towards the window, Anya’s creamish dresser with the french legs sitting in the closer. “Maybe there?” she wondered as she moved over, yanking each one open and then shut quickly as she moved down the line, her eyes glazing over the blouses, shirts, and pants before she hesitated on the bottom drawer. “W-woah--”

Lacey bras and panties lay in the bottom drawer in logical stacks, the bra cups open instead of folded into each other, the panties displayed in order of color and design. Shit, who knew Anya wore such cute things under all her layers of frumpy clothes? “Dude, I have  _ got  _ to get me some of these!” she gasped, pulling up a particularly seductive set of red lingerie with black and beautiful lace, thin accent ribbons adding an extra dimension to the straps and acting like a mock corset for the back of the panties. Amelia’s cheeks burned with embarrassment as she held the pair up, finding it surprisingly easy to picture something so beautiful on her mysterious roommate. Anya definitely had a womanly and shapely figure, with larger breasts than her own, and with wider hips than one would expect.

“D-damn,” Amelia shivered with jealousy, struggling to place the exciting emotion bubbling up in her gut. Was she jealous over Anya, or over any boy toy that got to see her wear things like this? She stashed the lingerie and slammed the drawer shut, her hands feeling sweaty to an almost uncomfortable level, her heart beat irritatingly loud in her ears. Where the fuck were the sex toys?

“Franny was fucking with me, I should’a known better,” she scowled bitterly as she glanced back around the little room, slowly settling on the bed. The bedskirt hung limply around the frame innocently enough, but Amelia caught sight of a turned up corner by the head of the bed, a darker shadow under it compared to the rest. Her heart stilled it’s featherly fluttering, her throat tight and eyes wide. Could it be…?

Sneaking over on cautious tiptoe, Amelia slowly dropped to the ground and gripped the skirt, trembling as a shivering cold settled under her prickling skin. The anticipation was almost too much, but she couldn’t make herself lift the skirt away any faster than at a snail’s pace. Sure enough, a nondescript little box had been tucked under the bed, just the sort of plain old thing no one would look twice at. But oh, Amelia definitely looked many more times than twice when she dragged it out into the light.

“Holy--- shit--” she could hardly breathe, her lungs constricting and her hands grasping at nothing as she gaped at the sight of the almost overstuffed box full of a variety of colored---  _ things _ . Shakily reaching in, she gripped the first thing she came in contact with and pulled it out, gawking at it with an open mouth.

A black plug-in body wand with the cord carefully wrapped around the shaft greeted her, the rounded head clean and looking new. Swallowing thickly, she compared it to the $20 hand-held mini one she had before it broke, ogling the impressive size difference. This one had a dial instead of a button, did that mean---

“D-different speed vibrations?” Amelia choked on her own spit, struggling not to drool openly at the thought. Her single setting one had been fantastic, and she knew from extended experience that the low vibe only took about a minute of work to get her off, but this---

Swallowing, she tossed it up onto Anya’s bedspread and dug her hand back in, pulling out the next thing she grabbed. A red rod of PVC beads came out, each one varying in width and length, all connected by a single shaft with a motor at the base.  _ Anal beads…?  _ she blinked in surprise, turning it around in her hands to examine the curves and smooth surfaces, her fingers twisting the base of the motor and yelping in surprise when the thing started to buzz. She fumbled and dropped it onto the bed, her cheeks burning hot as it continued to whir away. After overcoming her initial shock she quickly grabbed it up again and twisted it off, throwing it back to the bed with a breathy gasp. “F-fuckin’ heck, Anya, where did you even  _ get  _ that?”

Taking a moment to collect herself, she plucked the next thing out of the box and shivered as she stared at it, the roughly 7-inch dildo a softened purplish color with a gentle slope in the shaft and a rounded bulbous tip. The base was just a flat suction cup disc, kind of like the stuff Amelia had seen in porn. Essentially, a good starting size toy. “Damn, girl, you rich or something? Isn’t all this stuff expensive?” she tried to derail her own guilty excitement as she set it down on the sheets next to the other two.

A little bit desensitized now from pulling out the small selection, Amelia decided to just stare into the box itself, blushing as she started to rummage. A bottle of lube, another string of anal beads (this time without the motor), a blindfold (maybe it was just for sleeping, not sex? nah, maybe not), a crumpled up silk lingerie babydoll, and---

“Woah--,” Amelia stopped again, pulling up the soft pink leather handcuffs, staring at the clinking chain that connected the two halves with a certain level of intensity. She swallowed and trembled somewhat, blushing again as she looked at it more closely, admiring the white fur lining on the inside. “Wow, this is some kinky shit…. dude, Anya, you even have matching rope?”

Unable to help herself, she tugged out the folded and knot pink rope in amazement, her imagination kicking into overdrive. Anya? Bound up with soft pink cuffs and knotted with pink rope? With all these toys shoved in indecent places, with another vibrating enough to really make things exciting? Trembling all over, Amelia quickly stashed the rope but kept the handcuffs, noticing for the first time the cream wrought iron headboard connected to her bed, with slots just the right size to fit the cuff through. “W-wow, getting pretty stuffy in here,” Amelia choked up a laugh to herself, tugging off her thin sweater jacket and tossing it aside on the ground, tugging at the collar of her t-shirt, feeling hot and sticky under her clothes.

She glanced one last time into the box and blinked softly, gasping at what else she found. She pushed past the other few dildos and thin vibrators, gripping straps and fabric, pulling out the harness in amazement. “A---  _ strap on _ ?” she trembled, blinking owlishly as her chest tightened again. What would Anya be doing with something like  _ that _ ?

“I gotta stop, shit,” she suddenly came to her senses and stuffed the harness back into the box, sitting up on her knees and reaching to pack up the rest of the things she had grabbed. Her hand twitched when it connected for just the slightest millisecond against the cute little dildo, her heart starting to beat a little harder again. It would be such a waste to just pack up and stop now, after getting this far… wouldn’t it? She got all these things out after sneaking into her roommate’s private room and….

“Really, it’d be such a waste,” Amelia mumbled to herself, already fingering the button of her jean shorts open, tugging at the zipper right after while she stood up. The cloth fell to the ground and she stepped out of it, the cool air of the room suddenly making her realize just how soaked her panties had gotten from the anticipation. Easing onto Anya’s mattress, Amelia shivered and slid a hand up her shirt, rubbing at her belly to soothe the fluttering butterflies inside. Her flushed skin felt warm and nice under her trembling hands, and she could feel herself clench and unclench under her panties, that excited buzzed feeling fogging her judgement. “There’s some toy cleaner in the box I think, so, yeah… what Anya doesn’t know wouldn’t kill her, right?”

_ Right! _ her mental voice encouraged happily as she leaned back on Anya’s pillow, partially undressed and all sorts of flustered. What should she even start with? Everything looked like fun, and she knew she was plenty aroused enough to just plunge right in as necessary.

_ Wow, I’m really going to masturbate on Anya’s bed _ , she couldn’t help but amaze herself as the hand on her belly slid down beyond the hem of her panties, dipping past the curve of her groin to lightly finger at her entrance. The minimal stubble around her sex reminded her that she needed to shower and shave tonight anyway, so might as well get extra dirty to get extra clean later, right?

“Right,” Amelia echoed her inner thoughts with a gleeful little smirk, dabbing stroking fingers against her outer labia before gently easing two fingers in, her moist hole eagerly opening up for the addition. Moaning softly and tilting her head back, she let her eyes flutter closed to more thoroughly enjoy exploring her body, plenty used to the feeling of having things inside of her but still reveling in each experience as if it were her first. Shuddering, she stifled a soft noise and arched, straining to get her two fingers as deep inside as she could, slowly opening her eyes to glance at the toys. Shit, what would she even start with…?

“Maybe the beads?” she purred aloud to herself, swiping her tongue along her lower lip to wet it, her body clenching around her fingers. Part of her didn’t even want to stop fingering herself, instead pondering on how great she would feel if she just crammed as much as she could possibly fit inside all at once… As tempting as that was, she eased her fingers out and squirmed at seeing how much cum clung to the sides of them, dripping down towards her palm and sticking almost like glue to her skin. “Shit… excited much?”

Well, of course she was! With her clean hand, she picked the rod of vibrating beads up off of the sheets and pondered them for a moment. True, beads were meant for anal play, but Amelia had never been all that fond of that option… “I wonder what these would feel like in my vag’...” she murmured and trembled with eager excitement, wrapping her slicked hand around the shaft before pumping it vigorously, thoroughly lubing it up with her own slick.

Unable to wait any longer, she spread her knees apart and wiggled a little further down the bed, flicking the topmost bead against the length of her sex for a moment, getting familiar with the feeling of the cool plastic bulb. Tensing up, she tucked her lower lip into her mouth and gnawed on it as she lined to toy up, poking and prodding at herself before pushing it forward. 

“O-oh--!” she gasped, feeling a muscle tremor spasm down her legs at the bizarre sensation, the first bead stretching her entrance just a little as it slipped past. Her entrance tightened around it, the rod just a skinny break between the beads. “Oh, shit---! Wow, I can feel it, just… wow…”

Rolling her head back against the pillows, Amelia focused for just a moment on stretching her hole more, gently easing the first bead in and out, sighing blissfully at the easy stretch and pull. The scent of her arousal tainting the vanilla air of Anya’s room felt intoxicatingly warm and cozy, her whole body on edge with an electric desire and lust for more. Feverish and desperate, Amelia couldn’t handle the slow pace any longer and slid the rest of the rod as deep inside as it could go, arching up with an excited gasp as she could feel each ridge and bump slide into her moist pussy. Spasming with delight, Amelia mewled out her bliss with a soft noise, her eyes partially rolled back into her upper lids from the first true penetration, her innermost walls hypersensitive to the new addition.

“O-oh, fuck!” she whined deliriously, panting for a blank moment to give herself time to adjust, her hole clenching around the skinny bit of rod at the base of the shaft, all 5 of the beads shoved deep in her snatch. Her wrist ached from maintaining her awkward grip on the base, her back curled to an almost uncomfortable point just to make sure she could control it properly. Gnawing on her lip again, she adjusted her hand to fit around the rotating base, hesitating and just staring at the motor. Should she-...?

“ _ Yes _ ,” she decided with a happy sigh right after turning the toy on, the beads instantly starting up a quick vibrating pattern, whirring loud and then soft and then loud again, alternating inside of her wet pussy. She practically drenched herself from just that alone, actually able to feel a little bit of the tingling vibes. She knew that vibrators were normally jacked up to be better than they actually are, but she could feel the shape of this one as she thrust it into her, and when those vibrating beads were angled up just a little bit--

“Ahh-!” she gasped noisily and rolled her head to one side, her slick natural lube making liquidy popping sounds as she thrust vigorously into her snatch, the wet squelching altogether thoroughly arousing. She propped her feet up on the sheets and lifted her hips, trying to hit that one angle as mercilessly as she possibly could, desperate to feel that overwhelming pleasure again. Her whole body tensed hard enough to make her shins quake with the effort of keeping her supported in the warped arch, the thrill of such wanton desperation only making her want to cum harder than ever before.

“Fff--uck!” she choked as a bursting rush of trembles seized and shook her to her core, her inner walls spasming out of control as she orgasmed hard from just the beads alone, flopping uselessly to the sheets with an exhausted gasp. Her right leg continued to twitch and jerk from the afterwaves of bliss, her skin washed over with a heavy warmth. Taking a minute to reclaim her breath, she slowly twisted the toy off and just laid there for a long while, not even noticing how her tongue hung out of her mouth from how far gone she was. Slowly coming to her senses, she clenched up hard and with a gaspy moan carefully pushed the toy out bead by bead, letting it splat on Anya’s bedspread in a small puddle of her girl cum. “Oh… fuck, I hope that… stain comes out…”

She sat up weakly, propping her weight on her elbows when the rest of her body’s muscles were still too overstimulated from the orgasm to support her. Staring at Anya’s thoroughly used toy, she couldn’t help but blush at the thought of Anya unknowingly tucking into herself into her bed with Amelia’s evidence smeared all over her pretty pastel sheets… Blushing guiltily, Amelia knew it probably would be time to start cleaning,  _ immediately, _ but at the same time... 

“I haven’t even tried you guys out yet,” she lamented to the other toys on the bed, reaching out and stroking a longing finger down the lengthy curve of the cute dildo, swiping her tongue across her lips as she rolled onto her belly. She plucked the toy off the blanket and sat up on her knees, content to ignore the discarded beads for a minute. She turned the thing around in her hands for a moment, before lovingly holding it against her breast, playing with the toy like an innocent child.

“C’mere,” she crooned and brought the silicone phallus to her lips, kissing the tip and swirling her tongue around it, mindful not to scrape her teeth along it. With a throaty moan she suckled it into her mouth and shivered at the naughtiness of the action, trembling all over with anticipation. The dong slid easily into her mouth, but she knew her limits well enough not to push them. Stuffing as much as she could inside, she focused to moistening it up as much as she could, swallowing and grunting around it every so often. Fuck, if it was a real dude’s dick…

Pulling it out with a wet pop, Amelia blushed and stared at the saliva rolling down those sloping curves, dripping off the tip, a drop even falling off the side and splatting onto Anya’s comforter. “Mmm…” Amelia shivered and raised herself up on her knees, setting the toy on the bed and hovering over it, able to feel the heat radiating from her moist cunt against her hands. “A-alright, here goes…”

“Mmph--!” she swallowed the gaspy noise as the head spread her pussy lips wide enough to accompany the addition, her slick inner walls easily taking the toy inside. Tossing her head back with a gasp, she sank down the rest of the inches with ease, bottoming out quickly and without much trouble at all, the toy nestled deep inside and rubbing against something  _ wonderful _ . “Ohhhh…. oh, my god, wow…”

With a bit of effort she raised herself up on her knees again, cheeks flushed hot at the feeling of those detailed curves sliding inside of her, her body extra sensitive and trembly all over. She glanced down and leaned forward to get a glimpse of the toy, letting out a weak noise when she saw how drenched in cum it already was, white streaks oozing down the sides. Balancing on trembling legs, she pushed the toy back up into her snatch with a throaty moan, shaking as she tried to maintain a good grip on it. Bent over and panting like a needy dog in heat, she vigorously worked up a rhythm, thrusting the toy in and out of her needy hole, eagerly riding the perfect sized toy.

She shoved it as far up as she could with a delirious gasp of noisy pleasure, screwing her eyes shut and whining needily, able to feel it stretching her furthest insides. Sinking down again, she let go and just sat on the toy in the middle of Anya’s bed, the small of her back radiating with intense warmth as tingles of bliss raced through her. Struggling to catch her breath, she reached out blindly for the bodywand and snatched it up, fumbling as she pressed the rounded tip against her clit again. Not even giving herself time to adjust to the overwhelming rush of pleasure, she flicked the switch on and nearly screamed with joy, the whirring starting up instantly and kicking everything into overdrive. “F- _ fuck, _ ” she whimpered, barely able to make sense of herself and her surroundings as that amazing ecstasy turned her thoughts into putty.

Just sitting on the dildo was enough for her, truthfully, just to sit and wiggle to hit that  _ one _ special spot, right up at the front, with the toy buzzing loudly… This was better than any guy she had ever been with, so,  _ so _ much better! No hot man hands grabbing her boobs, no orgasms in two minutes after a handful of minutes of frustration, no sweaty grossness up in her face… Nothing but sweet, amazing bliss and warmth and-

“Oh,  _ fuck!”  _ she mewled out suddenly, forced back into reality as she felt herself clench and then spasm wildly on the toy, rocked breathless and dizzy from sudden waves of orgasm. Her skin prickled from overstimulation, her hands shaking and white from how forcefully she gripped the wand to keep it in place on her clit. Unable to handle any more, she tossed the wand aside and rolled limply onto her side, not even able to bring herself to care about the squelch of the toy as it slipped out with a wet squirt of her cum. Heaving to reclaim her breath, she shakily just laid there until her trembles subsided somewhat, her skin flushed and feverish. She spread her legs weakly, whimpering as the toy slipped out completely, leaving behind a sticky trail of girl cum. “Sh-shit…”

_ Another?  _ her mind’s voice pleaded excitedly as she stared at the used toys, the bodywand still buzzing away atop the sheets. But she couldn’t stay focused on the toys, her eyes slowly moving past them to Anya’s dresser, lingering on the bottom drawer, remembering what was inside. She flicked the wand off before shakily getting to her feet, hobbling awkwardly over to the innocent furniture before dropping down to the floor, yanking the drawer open.

Digging her hand in, she grabbed the pair she had fancied earlier and brought them up to her nose on a whim, taking a long, deep breath through the well-loved pair. The panties smelled mostly like laundry detergent, but definitely had a different edge for a distinctly-Anya scent, one Amelia would be desperate to get drunk on. “Oh, fuck… I’m in deep...”

She waddled bow-leggedly back to the bed and jumped on it, panties gripped firmly in one hand as the other snatched up the dildo. Flopping awkwardly about to get comfortable, she couldn’t wait any longer and shoved the toy back inside of her still-moist snatch, grunting when it didn’t go in quite as easily as she had hoped. Thrusting it in and out quickly, she crammed it back in and whimpered, finally able to relax when her muscles gave way and opened up again. “O-ohh, god…-!” she moaned out the weak little whimper, slowly pulling her hand away to look down at the toy’s flat base sticking out from her cunt. Fisting the sheets up in a tight grip, she trembled and clenched around the toy as hard as she could, the pressure squeezing it out part of the way but still managing to keep it locked within her depths. Swallowing down a shaking breath, she brought Anya’s panties up to her nose and sniffed them again, arching as she could just picture Anya coming home to the sight of her writhing and whimpering on her bed.

_ Anya smells so nice,  _ she couldn’t help but think to herself as she melted into the sheets again, pawing weakly at her sides for the bodywand as she continued to breathe deeply through Anya’s underwear. If only she could just always be surrounded by the nice smell instead of gross dude stench from guys who needed to shower a lot more than once a week.

Shit, she didn’t even realize that being with a partner that didn’t reek like football and burgers was even much of an option? Granted, she wasn’t normally too picky and was okay to get with whomever she could, but this was… this was  _ so  _ much better. Adding a mental note to splurge the entirety of her next paycheck on sex toys, Amelia lined up Anya’s body wand and took a shuddering breath through her lingerie again, flicking the switch and plunging right back into that overwhelming pleasure.

Her mind wandered through feverishly ecstatic delirium as she masturbated, not spending much time thinking on any one thing as she lost herself to that fantastic bliss, moaning and whining needily. Her overstimulated body tingled and quivered, another shocking wave of bliss coursing through her as an additional orgasm wracked her entire being it her core. Gasping, she flicked the wand off again and melted back into the sheets, hardly even realizing she had tensed all of her muscles. Content to have Anya’s panties just draped over her face, she let go of them and reached around the curve of her groin, carefully pushing the toy back into her needy cunt with a satisfied moan.

“Oh, fuck… Mm….” she mumbled sleepily to herself, taking her time coming down from that fantastic high and weighing the pros and cons of going at it again. Naturally, the results were certainly skewed towards continuing to drench Anya’s sheets with her cum and sweat until she wouldn’t even be able to stand afterwards.

 

* * *

 

“Home at last,” Anya sighed softly to herself as she opened the front door to her dorm room, having had only minor troubles jangling her keys in the faulty lock, shutting the heavy door behind her with a smile. Reaching behind her head and stretching at the same time, she bunched up her long hair and gently draped it over her shoulder, easing out of her backpack before setting it by the door to her room like she always did.  _ Hm? Guess Amelia isn’t here, _ she thought to herself, frowning at the weirdness of that. Amelia was almost always at home these days. Quirking her lips but deciding not to worry about it, she proceeded to unbutton her coat and shrug it off of her shoulders, also hanging it up by her door.

And then, she froze.

Eyebrows furrowing, her mouth scrunched into a confused partial scowl, the college student trying to make sense of that… buzzing? Did Amelia leave a kitchen appliance on again? No, there wasn’t anything in the kitchen… Not to mention the raspy grunting and huffing, almost like an exhausted dog panting heavily….

From inside her room…?

“ _ Chto…-?” _ Anya frowned and took a timid step towards her door, almost horrified to find that the increased volume of the noises meant they most  _ certainly  _ were coming from her room. Swallowing thickly, she slowly pressed herself up to her door, turning her head and fitting her ear to the wood, trying to listen in better. It couldn’t be…--?

“ _ Ahhh-! Oh, f-fuck---!”  _ Anya’s eyes widened at hearing the whiny and noisy gasps of ecstasy, the young adult yelping and scrambling away from her door. Did Amelia have company over? They couldn’t possibly be--- doing  _ that  _ sort of thing, in  _ her _ room?! As if living with her crush wasn’t sexually frustrating enough, having to listen to this was just too much...

_ What should I do?  _ Anya panicked, heartbeat racing out of control as her pale cheeks flushed hot. Interrupt? Go out and come back in an hour and hope they’re done? Sit awkwardly in the kitchen? Make a lot of noise so they know she’s home?

Steeling herself, she struggled to swallow and faced her door head on, feeling the base of her spine tremble from anxiety as she reached for the knob. Amelia’s voice escalated from what had to be a climax, and Anya just couldn’t take it any more! That was a gross violation of any sort of roommate agreement they had, and she wouldn’t stand for it!

“Amelia!” her voice started out strong as she gripped the knob and turned it, thrusting her way into her room with almost excessive force, determined to make a strong entrance. Amelia shrieked at the interruption, a flurry of flailing limbs and blurry movement as she yelped and scrabbled for anything to use to cover herself with. The dust settled after what felt like hours, Anya just standing halfway through the entrance with a look of shock on her face, Amelia petrified on the bed (thankfully alone), a toy gushing out of her pussy and onto Anya’s sheets with a slimy wet pop.

“Oh, my god,” her frazzled roommate whimpered out of embarrassment, looking thoroughly exhausted and rosy-cheeked, a mindless hand deftly flicking Anya’s favorite bodywand off. The background noise now silenced, the two girls couldn’t do much more than just stare at each other, the heady atmosphere tinted by the smell of Amelia’s oozing taint. Anya’s arms dropped limply down to her sides as she gawked open-mouthed at her roommate, Amelia’s shaking thighs squeezing tight together as if that would stop Anya from being able to peer at them and what they tried to hide.

Raking her eyes up Amelia’s dishevelled and ravishingly undressed body, Anya’s blush of embarrassment started to fade into the tips of her ears, Amelia’s frizzy gold hair mussed and tousled from excited thrashing. And was that--- her favorite pair of panties?

“What-” Anya started to ask just out of startled bewilderment before Amelia leapt up suddenly, lurching off of Anya’s bed and rushing towards her, her loose shirt falling just at her waist and therefore leaving all of her thoroughly fucked lower half still completely exposed.

“I-I can explain!” Amelia rushed, blurting out suddenly out of panic more so than rational thought, catching Anya’s wrist and squirming somewhat when she felt her slick-covered inner thighs brush together. Her roommate took a startled step backwards, not expecting to be approached so quickly. Amelia’s pretty blue eyes were wide with horror, desperately flicking left and right between Anya’s own eyes, searching for some kind of response. Her pretty mouth hung open, but her tongue felt much too dry and much too big to produce any sound, just gaping up at her roommate.

“You want to explain? Please, do,” Anya managed to find her voice, evening out her stance and standing straight over her roommate, lucky to have at least half a foot over the shorter girl. Amelia blushed and shut her mouth quickly, letting go of Anya’s wrist and taking a shy and submissive step back, almost like a child awaiting a thorough scolding from a parent.

“I--- I was, er--- well, it’s… uhm,” she stammered, gesticulating vaguely with trembling hands to the area around her, turning over her shoulder to look at the soiled bed as her only means of avoiding Anya’s intensifying stare. Swallowing, she tried to collect her frazzled thoughts, her knees and legs in general all sorts of wobbly from her long masturbation session. How long had she even been there, anyway? She couldn’t even count how many orgasms she had experienced, having been too needy to really care about keeping track after the first six.

“It was  _ what _ , Ameliya?” Anya’s accent tugged at her words the more persistent she got, the taller of the two crossing her arms over her more impressive chest, Amelia wincing and hunching self-consciously at her interrogating question. She fidgeted, twiddling her fingers together as she bowed her head shamefully, thoughts racing as she started to realize just how much trouble she was in for doing what she had done. “Well?”

“I--I just…” she trembled violently, her spine quivering with nervous force as a rolling wave surged up from her stomach, her mouth unable to keep back the floodgates of excuses. “F-Francine was the one who told me about your sex toys and I just got really lonely and excited so I wanted to see them but I didn’t think they would look like so much fun and I’ve never had any before except that one that I broke b-but I promise I wasn’t gonna break any of yours they just looked like so much fun and I got excited thinking about it and kinda sorta really horny and it’s been awhile since I’ve had a guy friend so I thought it might be fun b-but then I got carried away-- A-and I swear it was all Francine’s fault! She shouldn’t’ve told me because she knows I get horny fast, y-you should yell at her instead, I’m sorry!”

Out of breath from the sudden outburst, Amelia quickly shut herself up at that point and resigned herself to her fate, her cheeks a meek and submissive red as she bowed her head. Anya took a couple more moments of silence to process the rush of information, struggling to wrap her head around it all. Reaching up, she gently tucked a loose lock of hair that had slipped out of place back behind her ear, lips quirked and frowning.

“So, let me get this straight,” she started after a moment, already plotting how she was going to get revenge on Francine. The girl always had been particularly fond of her cat o’ nine tails, and Anya wouldn’t put it past her that this whole setup was just another excuse to be thoroughly punished.  _ That cheeky brat… no matter.  _ What  _ did _ matter was Amelia’s cute state of shameful embarrassment and anticipation, almost to the point of being rather charming and endearing. “You got aroused from going through my very personal collection, so much so that you couldn’t help yourself but to masturbate with them, on  _ my  _ bed?”

“Y-yeah,” Amelia blushed and started to tear up, ashamed and humiliated and rightfully so. Was Anya going to tell someone? Was she going to get in trouble with the school for this? Would her parents find out?

“That’s ‘yes, ma’am’ to you,” Anya purred darkly, the sudden shift in her voice startling for her roommate. Amelia winced and looked up quickly, a ringlet curl bouncing off the side of her cheek with the twitch. A nimble and gentle hand brushed against that very same cheek a moment later, Anya’s hips swaying as she closed the distance between them, Amelia’s wide eyes pretty and alluring in their shock. “You’ve been a very naughty girl, playing with Anya’s toys. Shall I punish you, moya dorogaya?”

Amelia blinked stupidly up at her roommate, her mouth agape and her cheeks starting to pale just a little bit. “U-uh, what? P-punish me? Like… w-wait, you don’t mean, like---,” she struggled to swallow, determinedly deciding her difficulties were the fault of anxiety and not excited drool at the very notion of the possible implications. Anya obviously saw straight through her, her thin but lovely lips curled up at the corners into a sadistic little look that left Amelia feeling pinned and exposed all at once, like a bunny caught in a sly fox’s trap. 

And suddenly, Anya fisted her hand into Amelia’s curly golden hair and yanked on her, Amelia yelping out in surprise as she suddenly crumpled to the ground. Her knees ached in protest as she trembled in Anya’s grasp, her loose shirt fluttering to rest around her bare hips. And then Anya yanked on her again, pulling her in until rudely making Amelia’s face collide with her groin. “Yes, punish. You deserve it, after all,” Anya cackled over her, tossing her head back with a grin as Amelia twitched to stare up at her, her face pressed into the folds of Anya’s black woolen skirt. “Be a good girl and take care of me, won’t you? Maybe you’ll be deserving of a reward soon enough.”

“O-oh my god, you want me to---” Amelia choked, her pretty blue eyes flicking back and forth from Anya’s covered groin to her pretty face, the woman’s eyes seedy and possessive from where she looked down her nose at the horny embarrassment. Anya raised a single eyebrow and Amelia choked again, blushing hotly. “L-like, you want me, to--- to--”

“Get on with it, Melya,” Anya hissed through clenched teeth, grinning wickedly and making Amelia flinch with a sudden rush of excitement.

“You want me to eat you  _ out _ ?” Amelia shivered at the thrilling notion as her voice broke into an excited squeak at the end, able to feel herself salivating just on the idea alone, her body giving the most favorable reaction to such a proposition. Anya smirked down at her, and then eased her grip on Amelia’s hair, taking to gently petting and stroking down those sweet curls. Blushing, Amelia glanced back at Anya’s crotch, already letting her hands wander towards the bottom hem of Anya’s long skirt, tugging at the fabric to expose a slender heel.

“Only if you’d like to,” Anya murmured over her, not that Amelia was really paying much attention to her anymore, the girl’s heartbeat racing much too loudly through her ears to let her hear anything else. Grinning, Anya decided to commit to memory that simply delectable look Amelia had on her face, her cheeks hot but her eyes wide with curious excitement.

“I-- I guess I should, I deserve it after all, for getting your bed so messy…” Amelie trembled, rationalizing her next few moves mostly for her own benefit, throwing Anya’s skirt over her head and crawling a little bit between her legs. Anya’s scent nearly overpowered her, that sweet vanilla-lavender essence intoxicatingly delicious, so much so that Amelia simply had to have a taste… She craned her neck up and gently parted Anya’s thighs with her hot and sweaty hands, blushing at the red shade of Anya’s panties that she could just barely make out beneath her skirt.

“That’s right, you’re a good girl,” Anya shivered over her, placing a gentle hand atop the domed tent in her skirt where Amelia’s head would be, petting her encouragingly as Amelia continued to close the distance between them. Thank god she was under there, or Anya would have to suffer the embarrassment of making faces at her…

“H-here goes,” Amelia gave her a small advance notice before sticking her tongue out and smushing her face into the gap between Anya’s thighs, making a soft whiny noise in the back of her throat as she came in contact with Anya’s already damp panties.  _ Was she excited too…? _ Thoroughly entranced by both the taste and the smell, she let her tongue drag along the curve of Anya’s snatch, her nose bumping uncomfortably against where Anya’s clitoris would likely be. The twitch through the taller girl’s thigh only confirmed her suspicion, emboldening her to start again from the back and lick her way frontwards once more. 

“Mmm…” Anya’s soft moan sent shivers racing through her again, Amelia blushing wildly as the urge to skip any foreplay and dive right in made it increasingly difficult to concentrate and restrain herself. Honing in on the dampest spot, Amelia pressed numerous open-mouthed kisses over the area before insistently prodding it with her tongue, earning another excited noise from Anya.

_ M-maybe _ … Amelia hesitated, stroking her thumbs along the insides of Anya’s plush thighs, letting them ghost over hidden muscles. Anya twitched, the weight pressing down on Amelia’s head excitingly bordering the line between a gentle coax and a desperate shove. Amelia pulled back just enough to swallow and summon up fresh spit before swiping her tongue across her lips, using one hand to ease Anya’s panties aside just enough to reveal her moist, partially-gaped hole. Her quivering sex twitched reflexively, Anya’s inner cavern just barely visible in the darkness under her skirt.

_ Oh, shit,  _ Amelia could hardly think before just going for it, Anya spasming with surprise when her tongue came in contact with bare skin folds and moist slick, the tangy taste of something acidic but otherwise undescribable filling her mouth. Anya yelped and clenched her hand in her skirt, covering her mouth with her other one as she felt Amelia’s tongue slide just barely past her inner labia, the ring of muscle there stretching just a little bit to accommodate. 

Anya clenched and with embarrassment realized that only helped squeeze just a little bit more of her natural lubricant out for Amelia to taste, the girl sitting on her knees eagerly slurping it down with smacking lips.  _ Shit, shit, fuck- _ Amelia chanted in her head, one hand keeping Anya’s panties pulled aside as the other deftly reached between her own legs, her nimble fingers dipping in and out of her own cunt in time with her tongue in Anya’s. Dabbling in her own mess, Amelia eagerly continued to suckle and slurp between Anya’s legs, her fingers wiggling with sloppy wet noises inside of herself, sending tingles down to her toys and pleasure up her spine.

She let her tongue slip out of Anya’s pussy before dragging it up along the outer labia again, gently pecking a soft kiss to Anya’s clit before letting her panties snap back into place. She hesitated and smeared the mess off down the curve of her thigh, crawling out to see how her silent roommate was doing. Amelia peeked out from under Anya’s skirt and then yelped as Anya suddenly reached down and grabbed her by her upper arm, yanking her to her feet before marching over to her bed. “A-Anya!” Amelia yelped in surprise, unable to find any other words to shout as she suddenly hit the mattress hard, Anya’s expression unreadable as she too fell upon the bed.

“You haven’t done that before, have you?” Anya commented idly, taking a moment to yank her skirt up from underneath her knees to prevent any further snagging. Amelia winced visibly, looking somewhat distressed at the probing question.

“Was I that bad? I thought I did pretty good--” Amelia whimpered self-consciously, obviously not as excited as before. Her nervous smile dropped into a tight-lipped nervous grimace, Anya taking in the expression quickly before grabbing Amelia’s foot, plucking it from the mattress with a smirk. Amelia opened her mouth to voice her sudden confusion before letting out a shrill shriek, her leg impulsively kicking out at full force as Anya traced the inside of her foot with a smooth, blunted nail, tickling her. “Eeek!”

“You did just fine,” Anya praised, nimbly dodging all of Amelia’s flailing lash outs. She let Amelia’s foot drop limply before sliding up between her legs, Amelia’s giggles dying off slowly as she realized Anya was hovering over her, her long and beautiful blond hair falling in cascades from her shoulder, pooling somewhat on Amelia’s covered chest. “But let me show you how it’s really done, da…?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please please please let me know! I'd really love some feedback on this!


End file.
